User blog:The-Bismarck/Wiki Changes-Updates/Staff Changes/Promotions/and my soon to be hatius
Hello there, this is Admin The-Bismarck here bringing you guys another update. 'Wiki Changes & Updates:' *Its been a few days since this was implamented, but we have changed the Wiki's Navigation Tab to include a section for the Staff, was well as looking for any broken links within it. This is to help and ensure that all staff can be called open or messaged to if needed. *Another change or update will be the disabling of visual editor, which has been causing issues to some of the users on our wiki. It will be a temp disable until we can look further into it. 'Staff Changes:' *Chat Moderators will no longer be in our position hiring, this is due to the less activity in our chat program. Though we will be assigning certain staff members chat moderator rules to help moderate chat if needed or if it becomes active once again. Staff members that are not chosen to continue with the chat moderator rank will be upgraded to either Discussion Moderator or Content Moderator (depending about the lenght of activity) *Content Moderator Rank is now being used to help with deleing troll characters, joke/recolored (to a degree) pictures, as well as other over PG-13 or XXX related images that will targeted as "non-fitted" for public use. *All inactive staff members are currently being taken off the list and navigation, but will remain to have their powers for when they come back to the wiki. 'Promotions:' Note: Promotions are based on how long you have been on the wiki, this mostly includes months to year. We based this off of real life promotion rates to ensure that the candidates we pick have enough experience to fullfill their duties and responsiblities. Those who disragards their duties will lose their rank and powers. We are still using the promotion and hiring system, but at stressful times we move that to the side to help build up are staff. 'Discussion Moderator:' -(THIS HAS HALF OF THE ADMIN'S ABILITIES) We have fixed this rank, users with this are able to edit regular user's comments and thread post. This includes sensoring insults that are towards other users, racial slurs, fights (if it goes out of control), sexist comments, continuious spam that is aim towards are members (not the fun ones), and many other things that goes against or standard rules.- *Austin Bison (Moved from Chat Mod) *Trisell Chronos (Moved from Chat Mod -to- Head Dsicussion Mod) 'Content Moderator:' -(THIS HAS HALF OF THE ADMIN'S ABILITIES) This is a newer postion that is placed underneath the admin position, but sits right next to the discussion moderator. This position is to help maintain pages that need to be deleted, to take out troll characters (if not marked by the "joke character category"), racial & sexist pages, pages ment to hurt others, spam blogs, character blogs (we have pages, please use them XD), deleting joke/recolored (to a degree) pictures, getting rid of stolen art, as well as many other things containing in "contents".- *CallofDutyFan360 (Moved from Chat Mod) *CalamintyStorm (Moved from Chat Mod) *CullenStantonRutherford 'Co-Owner/Bureacrat:' We would like to welcome Flamelord333 to the realm of Bureacrats, the land of running the main frame of the wiki. This position is special picked by the staff for higher ups that have been on the wiki for the longest time and have done outstanding work for the community. I would like to recognize this user for his outstanding work with the wiki's coding including what we have currently installed in chat. As well as helping with the staff rank issues. This user has done many other helpful things of the past, but for now we shall wish him good luck with his new positon. 'My Leave/Hiatus (Starting July 24th, 2017):' I know some of you already know this, but I wanted to place this with the updates to state that I am temp. leaving my positon to head off to Boot Camp. Yep that is right old Bis here has been accepted into the US Army and currently heading out. Fear not though I will return, I will be inactive for a bit to focus building up :p Category:Blog posts